


On the Look-Out

by wittyjinx



Series: How to: Find Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou gets lost, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Warm-up jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyjinx/pseuds/wittyjinx
Summary: At the request of @bxred_college_girl on Tik Tok, who came up with most of this idea, and I just added some story.Basically, Hinata Shouyou... gets lost a lot.He can't help it, but every team ever is going to watch out for the redheaded middle blocker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: How to: Find Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737220
Comments: 48
Kudos: 550
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	On the Look-Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxred_college_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bxred_college_girl).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope it's enjoyable!

Look, Hinata never meant to get lost, (contrary to popular belief). He tries his best, but all the schools and buildings look alike, and he’s never in one place long enough to commit it to memory, so he gets lost.

Too frequently really.

It also doesn’t help that he’s lost right now. It never affected his volleyball abilities, so he never put much thought into the fact that everyone around him acted like human compasses, while he could get lost looking for an exit in a circular room.

Sugawara never considered this a joking matter, regardless of how many times Hinata joked about it or how many times Tanaka and Noya would poke fun at him about it. Suga was in charge of his kids, and he needed to keep a watchful eye on all of them, mainly because they get into way too much trouble if they are left to their own devices.

After the fourth or fifth time someone had to retrieve Hinata, Suga decided that modern problems require modern solutions.

So he texted every person he knew on the other teams. Ranging from Akaashi to Iwaizumi to Futakuchi, requesting that they pass the news to as many other teams that they could. ‘If you see Hinata Shouyou without another member of Karasuno, collect him until we find him again,’

Suga wasn’t expecting to need them so soon, but of course Hinata couldn’t go a single game without getting lost, and if this game happened to be Aoba Johsai… well, Sugawara could only hope that Iwaizumi would take him seriously and collect the redhead.

On the bright side, when Oikawa saw Hinata, he remembered the text that Iwaizumi had received, and nudged him, the two of them approaching the little crow.

“He’s a part of Karasuno! That means he’s flightless,” someone was whispering, Hinata staring dejectedly at his water bottle as he filled it.

“A flightless crow? All alone? Where’s your mommy little boy?” another said, and Iwaizumi stepped up as Oikawa slung his jacket over Hinata’s shoulders. He looked up, startled, but smiled slightly, clearly relieved that he was rescued from the situation. The two members of Aoba Johsai led the middle blocker back to the Karasuno volleyball team. Proud of themselves.

They found the child! That’s good, right?

“And why is my son wearing your colors?” Sugawara said, arms crossed over his chest. 

Iwaizumi was… hard to surprise. He was so used to Oikawa and his nonsense, that things were rarely shocking enough to startle him.

He was expecting to see vice captain of the Karasuno team.

He was not expecting a mother. Suga’s hands moved to his hips as he looked down on the shorter redhead, who promptly kept his eyes on his feet, like a child being scolded.

“Well, people were harassing him so I gave him my warm up jacket,” Oikawa said nervously as Sugawara’s eyes turned on him.

“I see,” he said, gesturing for the little crow to stand next to him.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, eyes still trained on the captain.

“Thank you for returning him, sorry for the inconvenience,” Sugawara said, looking down on Hinata. “What do you say?” he prompted.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking up at them.

“And?” Suga insisted.

“Thank you,” Hinata said.

Oikawa was struck by how much the highschooler looked like a little kid being scolded by his mother. Iwaizumi was hit by how much mother-ing Karasuno went through.

“It’s fine, glad we could help,” Iwaizumi said, still trying to recover from his shock. Hinata turned to try and go to the rest of the team. Suga’s arm shot out, grabbing the middle blocker’s coat.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Hinata?” he asked, and Hinata nodded, pulling the warm-up jacket off and handing it back to Oikawa, who took it with slightly shaky hands. The mother and child turned to get to the rest of the family, the captain came over to scold him too, and they two members of Aoba Johsai turned to get back to their team, deciding to never bring this up again. And if Oikawa contacted everyone he could to make them all bring an extra warm-up jacket for Hinata… well.

Slowly, steadily, word began to spread. Rumors cropped up that if you happened to find Hinata while he was lost, and he agreed to wear your team’s warm-up jacket, he would bring your team luck. 

And no one had anything against Hinata, so it was easy to just slip an extra warm-up jacket into someone’s bag and claim him if he gets lost.

The luck thing… was debatable. Mainly because nobody could tell if Hinata was actually giving out luck, or if he was just making everyone feel good before/ after the game, which would easy everyone’s nerves and make them believe that Hinata was, in fact, lucky.

But Hinata continued to get lost, whether it was practice matches or training camps, or just finding Hinata on the street while they were out running.

Aoba Johsai took the lead on how many times they’ve recovered Hinata, hitting double digits about a month after Sugawara sent out the text, close behind was Shiratorizawa, actually. Although that was mostly Ushijima finding him and pointing him in the right direction. Still, Shiratorizawa was in 2nd place with 8 times, followed by Fukurodani, with 6, Nekoma with 5, and other teams who weren’t really counting, just texting Suga to let him know that they found the child.

After a while the teams started stealing him away when they found him. 

Well… less stealing.

More like ‘extended borrowing because you can’t keep track of your middle blocker and we like seeing pictures of his little sister’.

So, not stealing.

The team who did the extended borrowing the most was Date Tech. Not as much as a team, but Aone always seemed to be ready to steal Hinata away and practice volleyball in a park or just listen as Hinata would rant/talk about his team.

For example,

One time, everyone was clamoring towards Hinata, who was getting even more lost as all the teams crowded around him, throwing their jackets for Hinata to get, trying to have Hinata come with them. Futakuchi didn’t have a moment to think, only seeing Aone step past people and snatching the red head out of the crowd, slinging the warm-up jacket over Hinata’s shoulders. And then Hinata was with them for the time being, and the other teams groaned in annoyance. 

Hinata on the other hand, was almost overjoyed, happy to be talking with his friend. (Friend? Others questioned. Aone has friends?) Aone seemed pleased with himself too, watching the middle blocker skip and jump around as he updated Aone on his little sister and volleyball, showing pictures and videos… and Aone looked strangely happy. But, they put it aside for now, and gave Hinata back when it was time.

“Oh! Natsu is wondering when you’re going to come over again,” Hinata asked before they left.

“Soon,” Aone said, and that was that, leaving the Date Tech volleyball team in utter confusion, especially as the vice captain of the Karasuno team came up behind the redhead and started lecturing him… loudly. With scolding that would make any mother proud.

So that was an interesting day.

And the cycle continued. Sometimes literally.

Bokuto once called Tsukishima while he was trying not to laugh, yelling about how Hinata had run his bicycle into Akaashi. Neither volleyball player was hurt, but Bokuto thought it was absolutely hilarious, and Hinata got scolded by Sugawara for not looking where he was going while he was riding his bike.

“I don’t have insurance to pay for you hitting someone with your bike!” Sugawara had said at one point, leaving the entire volleyball team stopped and confused.

“Suga… you don’t pay insurance for us?” Daichi said, placing a hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“I might as well at this point! Seeing as Kageyama pretty much lives alone, Yachi is neglected, Hinata’s parents never taught him how a map works, Asahi has self confidence issues, Noya and Tanaka have never learned anything about dating and you seem to think that they can handle themselves!” Suga ranted, causing everyone to slide away, whistling and going back to practice and Daichi just kind of… nodded and went to get his water bottle, leaving Hinata to deal with his mom.

“I’m sorry Suga,” he said.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Suga said, gesturing to where Bokuto was trying so hard not to laugh while Akaashi applied an ice pack to a bruise on his arm.

“I’m sorry Akaashi-senpai,” Hinata said and this time, Bokuto really did burst out laughing, having to be dragged out by Akaashi who assured that ‘everything was fine’, and ‘Bokuto gets like this’, and ‘really, it’s just a small bruise’, and ‘no, I don’t need another ice pack for the ride home’.

Ushijima wasn’t the only member of Shiratorizawa who found Hinata where he shouldn’t be. Tendou found him once. 

It was on his way to practice when he spotted the middle blocker, who was trying to figure out a map, google maps open on his phone, clearly leading Hinata in circles, and Tendou decided that this was his time to shine.

“Little crow?” Tendou asked.

“Hello?” he said, turning.

“Yeh, are you lost?” Tendou asked, feeling luckier than ever.

“Yeah… I don’t know where my team went,” he said dejectedly.

“You can stay with us until we find your team, I’m Tendou,” he introduced himself, chucking his warm-up jacket to the boy, who pulled it on like it was routine. 

They met back up with the rest of Shiratorizawa, all of them shooting Tendou weird looks as he had the crow follow him.

“What is he doing here?” Goshiki said, and Tendou shrugged, shooting finger guns.

“He got lost,” he explained, as the younger boy sat next to him.

“Why is he wearing our colors?” Shirabu asked.

“It’s a thing. I was texted about Hinata getting lost, and everyone gives him a warm-up jacket,” he explained. Hinata was lit up like a Christmas tree, blushing.

“I can’t help that every place looks the same!” he blurted out, before looking down. Semi was the first to let out a chuckle, and that started all the conversations. Practice was essentially skipped, everyone was invested in the lost redhead, Tendou shooting Suga a text, letting him know where Hinata was. 

They discovered that Hinata was a good storyteller. Even Ushijima, who kind of kept out of it, was paying attention as the boy talked and ranted, others chiming in with their own stories, but most were just swept up by the middle blocker. When Goshiki asked, 

“How are you so good at telling stories?” it was the question everyone wanted to ask, but no one had yet, and that was when Shiratorizawa learned that Hinata was a big brother.

“I have a little sister, and she loves hearing stories! Her name is Natsu and she really wants to play volleyball when she’s older, but right now, she says she’s top in her gym class. She’s so cute, and she always wants me to play with her, and obviously I can’t all the time, but I do as much as I can… and she likes being carried a lot!” Hinata rambled, and then pulled out his phone to show pictures of the little girl, who had the same bright red hair. They were clearly siblings, and Hinata continued to ramble out stories about her, eyes bright as he talked about her, everyone enthralled by his stories, only getting interrupted when an even shorter boy flew in, wearing the libero uniform.

“Hinata?!” the libero yelled, and Hinata looked up, eyes lighting up as he saw the shorter teammate. He burst to his feet, bowing.

“Thank you again Tendou-senpai! Bye, everyone!” he exclaimed, and everyone on the Shiratorizawa volleyball team waved goodbye (even Ushijima, though he would deny it if you asked him).

“Hey Noya-senpai,” he said, and the libero punched him.

“Suga is going to have your hide this time,” he said, and the two turned a corner, voices growing softer as they went back.

“You never got your warm-up jacket back,” Goshiki said, and Tendou grinned, pulling the extra out of his bag.

“I had an extra for this reason!” he exclaimed happily

But, as was said before, Aoba Johsai had the most luck… was it luck? Aoba Johsai had racked up the most points, finding Hinata in a whole slew of random places.

Kyotani insists (insists) that he once found Hinata in a trash can outside the school, claiming that he was riding his bike, and he hit a rock, and was catapulted into the can, where he wasn’t able to get out until Kyotani came to get him.

Oddly enough, this was one of the more believable stories told.

The Ubugawa volleyball team says that they found Hinata on the roof of their school. Hinata has confirmed this. No one knows how he got up there, but they know it must be true.

The Shinzen volleyball team on the other hand, found him sleeping in their supply cabinet. They have no idea when he got there, only that he wasn’t there when they were setting up, but that he was there when they were taking everything down.

Aoba Johsai reportedly found him in the rafters.

There were many questions.

They honestly think that someone must be messing with them.

But then it happens again.

There are theories that Hinata has somehow become a ninja, and the times he gets lost are just elaborate plans.

No one is sure anymore.

If there is a small enough place, Hinata will sleep in it. This has led to many adventures. Afterall, Hinata has a unique way of just appearing, out of nowhere. Several schools reported finding him curled up in their supply closets, or under benches, between vending machines…

There’s picture evidence.

No one knows how he gets in and out so smoothly.

Until he just tells them.

“Oh yeah! Natsu and I play hide and seek a lot, so I got good at climbing and fitting myself into small spaces to make it harder for her,” he explains.

They wish Natsu never played hide and seek with him.

Maybe that would make all this easier.

It’s how they discovered that Hinata sleep walks.

Which is somehow, even more terrifying for everyone.

Kenma followed Hinata into the middle of the field, kind of just… watching? He had read somewhere that you weren’t supposed to wake people who were sleepwalking, so he just hoped that Hinata wouldn’t wander too far.

Thankfully (thankfully?) Hinata tripped and fell over a root, no major injuries, just a lot of confusion from the redhead.

Someone (Kuroo) suggested that they tie bells to Hinata’s feet, at least while they were at the training camp. 

This is even worse.

Because now everyone knew when Hinata was sleep walking, wandering the halls in the middle of the night, sleeping soundly from the hard day of training, but waking everyone else up because the bells just so happened to be the most terrifying ones Kuroo could get his hands on.

Melancholy ringing filled the halls, causing every volleyball player to wake up, and Hinata would have an entourage of volleyball players following him, some angrier than others, most just wanting to sleep and/or kill Kuroo for his dumb idea.

Whenever Hinata would wake up, jolting away at a random sound, more often than not, he would fall, and the volleyball players would scramble to catch him.

Or not.

It really just depends on what time Hinata woke them up.

The bells are discarded as soon as possible.

Another new discovery: Hinata sleep talks. Talking and walking through the halls like the bells weren’t annoying enough, and everyone just rolls over and pretends to sleep until they hear him hit a wall.

Then they play rochambeau to see who has to go out and check on him.

It ends up being Bokuto mostly, because he always picks rock, and everyone knows this now.

But one night, Hinata is just gone.

Straight up gone.

Vanished into thin air.

Everyone sleeps through the night, no sounds from Hinata, until they realize that Hinata wasn’t in bed, and he wasn’t wandering or talking or anything, and it’s a search to find Hinata.

Now, all these teams have gotten to know Hinata and his tendencies pretty well, so they go around, checking closets, empty rooms, under desks, Kenma even checks inside a bookcase, but the redhead is nowhere to be found.

At this point, the coaches are up too, joining the search.

Sugawara is fuming, simmering angrily, ready to give Hinata a piece of his mind, and everyone is avoiding him because they don’t want to face the Karasuno mom’s wrath.

This continues for several hours, until Kageyama spots a head of red hair looking under a couch.

“What the hell?” he said, and Hinata looked up.

“Did we find him?” he asked, and Kageyama is really wondering if he ever wants to hang out with this dumb boy outside of volleyball.

“We were looking for you, dumbass,” he says and Hinata seems confused. Now Kageyama has drawn the attention of the other volleyball players. Each and everyone just seems so tired of all this crap.

“Really?” Hinata asks.

“Yes,” Daichi is so tired.

“Who did you think we were looking for?” Asahi asks, so very very tired.

“I don’t know, I figured I’d just look until I found someone,” Hinata said, and every volleyball member in the room groans.

“I’m going back to bed,” Akaashi says, just leaving as fast as he can before he has to deal with any more of this.

Suga is furious. 

Beyond words.

He’s just stammering out half sentences and sounds, struggling to get his scolding out.

“I’m sorry Suga,” Hinata says, looking down. And Suga sighs.

He face palms.

And then his hands go back to his hips.

“Just get back to bed,” he says, herding the volleyball team out of the door.

“We found him!” Daichi yells to the empty halls, hearing the groans of everyone else reverberate back towards them.

“I swear, next time we’re going to chain you to the floor,” Noya says.

They didn’t do that.

Kind of.

A few days after the incident, Daichi comes in with a sleeping bag. A tightly sleeping bag that zips up to the neck with a hood.

“This is what you will be sleeping in next time,” he says, and Hinata just kind of accepts it.

“Got it! Thanks!” he says happily, and everyone is just so tired.

But they continue to find him on a daily basis, either just running into him at random, or purposefully looking out for the redhead.

Hinata just turns up everywhere, and even he doesn’t know how he got there. When they look at maps, there's no logical way that he should be able to get from point A to point B in the time he does, but he does, and they can’t stop him?

“Does he have an off button?” Daichi would say as a joke.

But then it wasn’t a joke.

Every team that found Hinata would try to find an off button, but none were successful.

Pushing him didn’t work.

Nudging him didn’t work.

Shushing him didn’t work (no matter how hard Tendou tried).

Some of the teams even tried to barricade him in, surrounding him on all sides, but he was so small.

“What do you mean, ‘he’s just gone’?” Oikawa said angrily, pinching his brow.

“I mean he’s gone,” Kunimi says tiredly.

“Kindaichi, you were the one behind him,” Iwaizumi says.

“I looked down and he was there, and I looked up to see where we were going, and when I looked back down, he was gone,” Kindaichi explains.

“This day can’t get any worse,” Oikawa says.

“Alright, let’s spread out, keep your phones on, we’ll meet back here when someone finds him,” Iwaizumi says, and the members of Aoba Johsai started to search, looking for a certain redheaded middle blocker.

It ended up being Oikawa who found him. He saw Hinata leaping up and down as he talked to Aone. He sighed, coming up behind Hinata, and grabbed him under the armpits, keeping him from hitting the ground. 

He expected the middle blocker to struggle, to say something, to ask to be put down… he wasn’t expecting him to go limp in his arms.

“What the- what?” Oikawa said, and Aone was staring curiously too. “Um… I’m going to go… we’re returning him,” he says, and Aone nodded.

Oikawa alerted the group that he had Hinata, still holding him an arm length away, shocked by how limp the boy was.

“You killed him,” Iwaizumi says simply.

“No! I just grabbed him out of the air and he went limp!” Oikawa said, gently placing Hinata back down on the ground. 

It was like he rebooted.

Light flooded back into his eyes, and he seemed confused for a second before he started jabbering on again, jumping and talking about sights that he saw.

Hesitantly, Iwaizumi picked Hinata up again. He shut down, hanging limp like a kitten caught by the scruff.

Placing him down again, he started up again.

“You found his off button,” Kindaichi says, startled, and they walk back to Karasuno, knowing a secret.

“Daichi,” Iwaizumi said, drawing the attention of the Karasuno captain.

“What?” he asks.

“We found his off button,” Iwaizumi explains, and Daichi grins.

“What is it?” Suga asks, coming up behind Daichi.

“If you pick him up while he’s in the middle of a jump and keep him in the air, he completely shuts down. It’s weird, but he reboots quickly,” Iwaizumi explains, and the two parents nod, Daichi sliding up behind Hinata who is talking (annoying) Tsukishima, and just, shoots his arms out and plucks Hinata from the air.

Like a light switch, the boy is silent and unmoving.

“Holy-” Kageyama starts.

“Language,” Suga interrupts, also in awe.

“This is a game changer,” Daichi says, and Suga relays that through the giant group chat, alerting every team captain he knows of.

‘If Hinata is getting out of control, pick him up in the middle of his jump,’

There were less times he got lost because of this.

Never fully disappearing (mainly because Hinata is still crap at directions) but less, because he wouldn’t get lost after being found again.

(And if his mom questioned why he had a warm-up jacket from every team Hinata’s ever talked about… well. She didn’t really need to know that her son ended up in Tokyo after a wrong turn.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This was my first Haikyuu! story, so I hope you enjoyed, and it'd be awesome if you could drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
